


Together

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Sad, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Harry blames himself after the battle and Draco helps. They're all a little broken.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 19





	Together

The battle had been traumatic and terrifying for everyone at Hogwarts that day, especially those that lost people. One of those people was Draco Malfoy. He had lost his godfather, one of the only people he ever felt he could truly count on. His cousin, who he had only very recently come to know and love. Then there was Harry Potter.

Potter, of course, wasn't actually dead. But the image of him, limp and pale in Hagrid's arms, was an image that weighed heavily on his mind. He couldn't get away from it. He couldn't even comfort himself by forcing Potter to lay with him as they did during the hunt for the Horcruxes and just hold him. Just let him be reminded that they were both alive and well.

Instead, he sat curled in on himself while Potter grieved with the Weasleys across the Great Hall. He watched as long as he could without feeling like an intruder before he just buried his head in his arms and let himself feel the pain of the war. He didn't realize he was sobbing until a hand landed on his shoulder, stopping them from shaking. He looked up to see Ginny Weasley.

"You should go be with him. He's blaming himself and I'm sure you know how he can be." She told him nodding to where Harry stood, looking down at a pair of bodies.

"Thanks." Draco nodded at her and watched as she went to sit with Luna.

He walked over there, feeling in his muscles how long he had been curled in on himself on that floor. It had to have been at least an hour. When he made it to Harry's side, he discovered the bodies to be those of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

"They were such good people. They have a baby at home. I'm going to have to take care of him one day when Andy can't." Harry said, his voice shaking.

"Teddy Lupin will be fine. He has you. The Weasleys will be too...one day. We'll all have to heal and move forward. All of these people didn't die so that we could grieve for the rest of our lives." Draco told him, his eyes avoiding the face of the cousin he wished he had gotten more time with.

"No one should have died except Voldemort." Harry said simply, his face tight with pain.

"No, none of them deserved to die. But it isn't your fault either. It's Voldemort's fault. Do you think you were the only one fighting for something or someone? Everyone had a reason to fight. Do you think Remus Lupin wasn't thinking about your parents and Sirius just like you were? I promise he was. And S-" Draco could hardly bring himself to say the name, the pain in his chest was so intense. Harry was looking at him now. "Severus."

"I know." Harry said simply, interlocking their hands.

"No one wants you to blame yourself. You-you died to save all of us." Draco choked on the words as his tears threatened to fall again.

"I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere, Draco." Harry promised, pulling Draco to his chest. They just held each other, for a very long time.

They weren't okay. Nobody was. But they would get there. Together.


End file.
